


Head of the Hydra

by PenguinProduction05



Series: Viper series [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bondage, F/M, Forced Incest, Humiliation, M/M, NSFW, Phycological Trauma, Rape, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: The third and final installment of the Viper Series.Luka leaves the family to become a slave for his sister's widow Rose.  Adrien is forced to face Marinette's treatments by himself and keep his falling family afloat. Louis runs away from home and finds himself in the same boat as Luka. Can this family become one again, or will they become dinner for the vipers that nest around them?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Viper series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949257
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Cave of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> To those readers who have been with me since the start of this journey, I welcome you back and also apologize. For those who are new, welcome, and apologies. This final part will be a rollercoaster. It will be dark, it will be hard to take at times. This is a warning, a heads up. Please, enjoy the story as it is written, and if at any time you feel you must walk away, then do so. 
> 
> without further ado, please, enjoy Head of the Hydra...

Juleka was dead, shot during her escape with Adrien. Luka had been waiting in the shadows for his husband. He had watched as his sister carried Adrien towards him before succumbing to her injuries. He had seen her falling, saw her frown. There were no words between siblings, no final goodbyes. Adrien was back, returned to him and Marinette. He was done, it was over, he would never kill again. 

That was how he found himself another whole year later. The family uprooted and moved to the countryside of France. Here, they were safe, they were allowed a new leaf. 

“She is blackmailing you!” Marinette snapped, tossing her arms in the air as she paced the foot of her bed. Luka sighed as he petted Adrien’s head. The younger Agreste purring as he watched his wife. 

“I did kill my sister,” Luka said quietly. 

“You killed a lot of people,” Marinette snarled crossing her arms. Adrien sat up, kissing Luka’s lips before crossing the floor to his wife. He took Marinette in his arms, holding her against his chest. Her hair was falling out, every time he combed his fingers through her hair. 

“She helped save Adrien, my life for his is a small exchange in my opinion.” Luka stated, “This is a safe way to pay for my crimes Marinette,” 

Adrien continued to hold her, cooing softly in her ear and offering what comfort he could. 

“Tell him, tell him it’s a bad idea, Adrien,” Marinette cried. Adrien and Luka exchanged looks before the blond shook his head.

“We don’t agree with this, Luka, you are going back to how you were before. Back to being a slave.” Adrien whispered. Marinette relaxed in his arms at the words he spoke, Luka was silent.

“We have two kids, a beautiful wife who is sick. Luka, we don’t need to worry about you right now.” Adrien said, his words stronger as he looked at his husband. Luka looked at the floor, he understood their words, but he also understood Rose. He couldn’t hide from her, she was worse than his father. 

“Luka,” Adrien asked. 

“Let me think okay,” Luka barked, it was rare that he got angry. Marinette cowered into Adrien’s chest at the sound of her husband’s voice. Adrien narrowed his eyes, growing protective as he shifted to get his wife behind him. 

“Out,” Adrien ordered his voice even. “Don’t return until you know where you want to belong. With us, or being used by others.” 

Adrien was taking charge, he loved Luka, he loved his family. 

“Mari, go check on the kids,” Adrien whispered waiting for her to leave before crossing the room. He took Luka’s face in his hands and leaning down. The shared kiss was slow and long. Both memorizing each other’s mouths with their tongues. Adrien pushed Luka back on the bed, his hand trailing down his jawbone and down his throat until roaming under his shirt to trace and play with the now erect nipples. 

“I thought I was supposed to get out?” Luka moaned out.

“I want you to remember what you are giving up.” Adrien hissed, biting Luka’s shoulder and sucking before fully removing his shirt. There was a dark red mark where he had bitten. Adrien felt pride in his work, loved how Luka was moaning and withering under his touch. 

He moved away, his eyes narrowed at his lover.

“Go, and don’t return until you made up your mind.” Adrien snarled. Luka grabbed his shirt before walking from the bedroom. Marinette was at the door waiting, her arms crossed and hair in two loose buns. Luka walked past her. 

“What now?” she asked taking a seat on the bed. Adrien sighed as he rubbed his eyes. She reached up and pulled his head to her shoulder. In the silence, they contemplated what had happened...

~~~~~~~~~~~`

Louis curled in on himself, the blankets blocking what little light that was being allowed in by his blackout curtains. 

“ _ You miss me, _ ” Carmen whispered, the feel of his hand on his face making Loius shiver. 

“ _ You shouldn’t, _ ” Carmen smiled,  _ “I tried to kill you, sold off your father, _ ” Louis sighed, turning his head to stare into his cousin’s eyes. Carmen smiled, the pad of his thumb rubbing across Louis’s lips.

“ _ You want to be in charge, but trust me, you are not, _ ” Carmen said, his vision shimmering before another touch was on him. 

“Louis, are you getting up?” Emma asked as she kneeled on the bed. Louis frowned as he was pulled from his hallucination. His sister wasn’t his cousin. They were far from the city of love, now buried deep in the countryside, the ocean their backyard. 

“No,” he whispered, he just wanted back in his imagination, back with Carmen. It was wrong, it was cruel, it was who he was. Emma sighed as she shook her head and ran off. Louis knew she was going to tell one of their parents about him. He wasn’t concerned, they understood. Their family understood things. 

Louis sat up, being home, being trapped in here, it wasn’t working. He needed out, needed to escape. He slid from the bed and packed a bag before opening his window. He had to escape, right now, was just too much...


	2. Fractured

Louis wasn’t looking where he was going, focusing on the boy beside him. 

“ _ Is letting me go really so hard?”  _ Carmen laughed. 

“Shut up,” Louis whispered, pushing a strand of his own long hair behind his ear. His loose ponytail was allowing strands to fall. 

Carmen chuckled as he stood in front of his cousin. 

_ “You want to sleep with me don’t you.”  _ Carmen smirked. Louis looked up in time to see Carmen now standing naked before him. 

“ _ Touch me,”  _ Carmen whispered. Louis stood still, the Carmen he knew wouldn’t ask that. 

“I can’t,” he whispered. 

“Can’t what?” A new voice asked. Louis blinked as a small boyish looking kid stood before him. 

“Names Kit,” a hand was offered as Louis shook it. Clearly this kid was of Japanese heritage, short and freckled. 

“I’m gay,” he replied walking around her. 

“And you are talking to yourself.” Kit said. Louis glared at her, turning to face her with anger. 

“Who are you?” He snapped. Kit smiled as she walked forward, hands folded behind her back. 

“Kitsune Tsurugi, daughter of Kagami. Have no clue about the father.” She announced without hesitation. Louis searched her up and down before turning to leave. 

“Not going to tell me who  _ you  _ are.” Kit asked. Louis continued forward, he couldn’t let her keep talking to him. 

_ “Not healthy,”  _ Carmen mused. Louis growled, hating the fox-like smirk that appeared on her face. 

“The voice still here, the one I can’t hear,” she asked. 

“Go away,” he began walking off, hearing her following him. 

“ _ I think she likes you,”  _ Carmen laughed, watching the girl. 

“I’m gay,” Louis snarled.

“ _ You're not,”  _ Carmen laughed.

“You sure?” She asked at the same time. Louis growled as he pulled at his hair, more strands coming loose. He heard her step closer. Her finger gently turned his chin making him face her. 

“Are you gay, or bi?” She asked in a whisper. Louis glared, his eyes focused on her brown eyes. Kit reached up, pulling on his ponytail and pulling his face down to kiss him. 

He jerked away, trying to escape her grasp as she held his hair. He fell to his knees before her. 

“ _ This is a familiar position,”  _ Carmen said. Kit knelt down, jerking on the ponytail and making him look up at her. 

“My name is Kit, and you can either tell me your name, or I can call you my pet.” She whispered in his face. 

“ _ I like this one,”  _ Carmen said as he leaned against her. Louis opened his mouth to speak, to say something snarky. Instead, he felt himself become aroused. His face grew hot as he withered under her touch. 

“My mother was right, show dominance and all men will fall to their knees before you.” Kit whispered. Louis felt his chest rise and fall, fear and arousal fighting for dominance or equality. 

_ “I’m gay,”  _ Louis whispered, the words weak and soft. 

“Who are you?” Kitsune asked, repeating his question from earlier.


	3. Memory

Luka loved his sister, his memories of their lives from before were happy. He blamed himself, and Rose blamed him. 

“Strip,” her voice was commanding, lashing as she stood before him. Slowly, he began to remove his shirt and pants until he was left only in his boxers. She walked around him, circling him like prey. He flinched at her touch, realizing just how long it had been since a stranger's hands had touched him. Her long fingernails dragged along his growing clothed length. 

“This now belongs to me, this body is mine to control.” She whispered, grabbing his balls and twisting them. Not enough to cause harm, but enough to cause pain. Luka flinched as she tugged him to his knees. From between her legs, he could see she wasn’t wearing panties. 

“Praise your Queen, snake,” Rose ordered, her manicured fingers curling in his hair and forcing him closer between her legs. He lapped at her folds, feeling her shiver as she parted her lower lips exposing the private lower area to him. Slowly, his tongue flicked and curled around her clit, playing with it as she rocked her hips against his face. 

He lifted his hands to rest on her hips, but she pushed them away, forcing him to place his palms to the floor. 

“No touching pet,” she ordered, rubbing her clit against his mouth. She kept his head still, moaning as she rode his face, his mouth. His tongue flicked, and dived inside of her, tasting her inner walls. 

“My Juleka was my best pet, I hope you are just as obedient.” She smiled. Luka slowed his tongue, teasing her. 

“My daughter may enjoy you as well. She was a gift from my friend Kagami.” Rose continued. “Juleka and I can’t have children, Kagami didn’t want children. It was an easy exchange.” Rose said petting his hair. Luka felt her cum, tasted the sweet nectar of her orgasm. She pushed Luka away, walking towards the bed and laying down. She undid her robes, the silk fabric easily sliding off her body to expose her nude form. 

“You are a sex toy Luka Couffine, never forget that,” Rose said before motioning him forward like a dog. 

————

Marinette looked at her daughter as she ate her lunch. How her blonde hair fell in ringlets over her shoulders, her green eyes sparkled with magic. She was Adrien, perfect, and angelic. 

She covered her mouth as the feel of nausea took hold again. She walked so she wouldn’t alarm Emma, her brother and father were missing. Adrien was out searching for Louis every day. The overwhelming feeling of hate and guilt consumed her, memories of her broken and shattered past filled her. She closed the bathroom door, sliding to the floor as she shook. Crawling, she made it to the bathtub before turning on the water and letting everything take her. 

Adrien found her an hour later, Emma keeping vigil outside the door. He kneeled at his daughter's side as he smiled and petted her hair. 

“Good girl kitten. Now go play, I got mommy.” Adrien said hugging his daughter before she rushed off. He waited until he heard her playing, before entering the bathroom. Marinette was in the bathtub, tears wetting her face. 

“Mari,” he whispered, slowly approaching her as he closed the door behind him. She didn’t look up or acknowledge him even being there. 

“It’s just us, just you and me.” He continued. Marinette shook her head. It was too much. First Luka, then Louis, cancer. 

“I can’t do this,” she whimpered as Adrien hugged her from behind. 

“You can, you have us. You have your family.” Adrien whispered. He was watching his wife, watching to see her calm down from her anxiety. 

“Did you find Louis?” Marinette asked, her voice wavering with tears. Adrien was silent, that was a bad sign.

“Find my baby Adrien,” Marinette Whispered closing her eyes. 


	4. Hot and cold

Louis was lost and following without thought. Kit was leading him and he followed her like a lost sheep. 

_ “Pathetic, isn’t that what you called me? What you thought of me?”  _ Carmen asked. Louis said nothing in reply, Kit was taking him somewhere and his curiosity was like a cat. 

“Mom won’t mind me bringing home a boy for a while,” she mused, continuing to lead him towards her home. He was far from the safety of his bedroom. 

“ _ She’s insane, just what you needed.”  _ Carmen mused. 

“Stop,” Louis growled, his words a hiss as Kit glanced back at him. 

“You're insane, aren’t you.” She beamed. Again Louis was quiet as they entered a large house. 

“Mom, are you busy?” Kit called as she closed the door, dragging Louis by his hair. 

“In here,” a motherly voice called out. Kit’s smile widened as she skipped towards the voice. Louis felt both joy and fear as he saw his father naked between the woman’s legs, his wrists bound behind his back, resting against his lower back as his fingers brushed against his upper ass cheeks. 

“Dad,” Louis whimpered. 


	5. Protect me

Rose tightened her fingers in Luka’s hair as she eyes the boy at her daughter's feet. 

“Dad?” Rose smiled, rocking her hips, more turned on as she watched the son watch his father eat a stranger's pussy. 

“New toy, but it seems you already have one.” Kit smiled, tossing the boy forward. 

“No rules against too many toys.” Rose mused as her daughter held the boy's head still beside his father's head and Rose’s exposed clit. She looked down, bright red lipstick and a white blonde bob cut. She was beautiful, and intimidating, it was her power. 

“Your son is watching you Luka, watching you eat out another woman who isn’t his mother.” Rose smiled, she forced Luka’s face closer against her. 

“Watching that talented tongue of yours lap and teasing me.” 

Luka hummed, his eyes closed. Rose could see the uncomfortable tension, it was just like Juleka. 

“Kit, go prepare the spare bedroom. I trust you can deal with our toy?” Rose asked. Kit beamed as she clapped her hands together. 

“Thank you mother, I will make you proud.” She beamed, dragging Louis away. She waited for them to leave before forcing Luka away. He was on the floor, sitting on his butt, legs spread. 

“I love Juleka, and you took her away from me. Kit brought us a gift, you have a son.” Rose walked forward, Luka looked up with fear in his eyes. “You will train your son on how to pleasure a woman and a man. Turn him into what Wayhem and your father turned you into.” 

Luka shook his head, fear in his face. Rose knew that look too well. She had seen it in Juleka’s face, watched it fill her with worry when they received Kitsune from Kagami. 

“This feeling, this look. It’s payment for your sins.” Rose smiled. 

“Not him, please,” Luka whimpered. His body shook, tears wetting his face. “I’ll do anything,” 

“And this is what I want. This, is the anything.” Rose said, grabbing Luka and dragging him to the room upstairs. 

  
  


~~~``

His heartbeat inside of his chest, on the other side of that door, was his son, his only child. This woman was expected him to do to his son, what he vowed to never let happen to his family. Rose opened the door, Louis, on the bed as the girl combed her finger’s through his hair. He was murmuring something, his eyes distant looking. 

“I think he is broken, he keeps talking to himself,” she laughed, standing up and moving to her mother’s side. Luka ignored them, his eyes trained on his son. He felt himself getting pushed forward before the soft click of the door closing and locking met his ears. 

“Louis,” Luka called, he walked forward and sat on the bed. His son wasn’t looking at him, not really. He was still muttering, his whole body shaking. 

“Speak to me, please,” Luka begged, tucking his legs under him as he tried to hide his nude body from his son. There was a silence then, both men sitting on the bed. 

“Carmen says I deserve this.” Louis finally whispered making Luka look over confused. 

“I see him, even now, and I hate it.” Louis cried, folding himself until his face was buried in his knees. Luka shifted until he was beside his child and placed an arm around him. 

“I still love him, dad, I needed to escape, I ran away from home to escape him, and now I’m here.” Louis whimpered. Luka sighed as he hugged Louis close to his chest. Luks closed his eyes, how was he supposed to explain to his son what was happening? How was he supposed to tell his child that he had run away from safety and into a hell that he and Adrien had protected them from for years?

“Rest, you won’t be able to later,” Luka hated telling him that, but it was the truth, this was life, and life was cruel. 


	6. Promises

Adrien placed food on the table, kissing Emma’s head before sitting beside Marinette. It was a silent dinner, Adrien hated it. He felt like everything was ending. He felt scared. 

“Louis isn’t home yet,” Emma whispered, breaking the silence and making Adrien wince. Marinette’s fork made a soft thud as she placed it on the table. 

“I’m not hungry,” she announced before leaving the table. Emma and Adrien watched her go before returning to their quiet meal. 

“Will daddy come back?” Emma asked. Adrien paused, he hated questions, to him, it was a bad as silence. 

“I don’t know kitten,” he finally replied. He hadn’t realized he was crying, until his daughter was at his side and drying his tears. 

“You won’t leave, right?” She asked, fear in her green eyes. Adrien felt his heart clench. Pulling her onto his lap, he kissed the top of her head and rocked them, food forgotten. 

“I won’t leave you,” he promised, fathers promised their daughters the world. The world was an awful place though, and he would never promise his kitten that. So instead, he silently promised her something better than the world, he promised her family. He promised he wouldn’t leave her. 

Marinette leaned against the door, her heart hurting at the sound of her daughter’s words. Adrien was taking care of her. He was taking care of  _ them.  _

Her fingers were shaking as she lifted them to her hair, only to let them return covered in strands of her raven hair. The color dulled by sickness. She didn’t know how long she was on the floor, before there was a soft knock on the door. She slowly moved out of the way before the door was opened. Adrien walked in, Emma asleep in his arms. 

“What’s happening to our family Adrien?” She whispered softly. Her hand lifted to gently brush aside Emma’s blonde locks. Adrien kissed his wife’s lips. 

“Just get in bed, for a few hours, let this room be our world.” Adrien told her. Marinette nodded as her husband braced her with his shoulder. They made it to the bed, Adrien placing Emma in the middle as he and his wife laid on either side of her. 

“I pray, I pray that Louis and Luka are together and safe. That our boys are not scared, that they know we love them and can’t wait to see them at home.” Adrien whispered. Marinette could hear the tears in his voice, it hurt that he had to escape prison only to have his family broken. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, her eyes focused on the ceiling above her. “I got cancer, Luka left, Louis ran away. This isn’t what we wanted to bring you back to.” 

Adrien sighed as he reached over to hold her hand. Their eyes met, both filled with tears. Their hands tightened as Adrien slowly released his breath. 

“Yeah, this sucks, but it’s better than prison.” He mused. Marinette slid closer, eyeing her child and husband. 

“I don’t want to die,” she admitted. Adrien smiled softly at her, he couldn’t promise her anything but his love, and he had promised her that long ago. 

They were silent, just the sound of Emma’s gentle snoring filled the room. He smiled, he made promises to others, he was curious when he would get a promise himself. 

~~~~~~~

Luka said nothing as he and Louis ate their dinner. Rose said she would let his family know Louis was safe with him. 

_ Safe... _

Louis wasn’t safe. This place was not safe. Luka made the promise to keep his family safe, he killed for his family. He failed his family. He got Adrien in prison, he wouldn’t be there for Marinette’s cancer treatment, and worse, Louis, his only son, was now a slave like him. 

The camera in the corner blinked red. Turned on to watch their every move. He hated it, hated the camera. No wonder Adrien hated cameras. 

“They want to turn me into what you, mom, and dad were, don’t they.” Louis asked, his food now gone. Luka nodded, they had agreed years ago to never lie to their kids. 

“I’m glad it’s with you. I’ll be safe.” Louis whispered. Luka sighed as he closed his eyes, whispering the only reply he could...

“I promise,”


	7. Patience

Kit tapped her fingers against the table bored as her mother moved about the kitchen. Her eyes were trained on the door that held Louis and his father.

“We just leave them?” she asked her mother. Rose hummed, placing a plate of food before her daughter.

“Trust me, dear, this is best. You can play with him later.” Rose assured, her mother was smiling sweetly as always. You would never suspect her of such evil deeds. So innocent, so evil. 

“I want to play with him now, I did find him.” Kit pouted. Rose walked over to her daughter, taking her face gently in her hands. 

“I know, and you will get your toy back I promise, but this is a gift.” Rose kissed the tip of Kit’s nose before returning to the stove. Curiosity was filling her though, and with a final sigh, she walked to the study where the camera system was set up. From here, she could watch the toys play.

~~~~~~~`

Louis did not feel fear beside his father, but he did feel fear at Rose’s orders that morning. His father was supposed to train him. He wasn’t blind to how his parents had been enslaved, his parents held those scars even now. 

“At least you get to train me,” Louis whispered, trying to lighten his father’s mood. It didn’t work, Luka was still frowning, his face pale and sickly. It scared Louis more than it should. He moved closer to his father until he was right in front of him. 

“They are watching us,” Louis reminded him, looking up at the camera his father had pointed out the night before. Slowly, Louis began to remove his own shirt. Stripping himself until he was as naked as the man before him. Luka looked away from his son. Louis reached out, touching the side of his father’s chin and turning him to meet his eyes.

“Dad, you promised to protect me,” Louis whispered as he leaned forward. Their lips met, soft and careful as Luka placed his hands on Louis’s waist. The younger closed his eyes, moaning when he felt the soft tongue grazing against his lips. 

Carmen was hissing in his ear, taunts, and jeers that Louis ignored in favor of his father’s touch. The world disappeared as his focus centered on just he and Luka, his hands wrapping around the strong wide shoulders of the older man as Luka bit and nibbled at Louis’s lips and tongue. 

~~~~~~~~``

Kit moaned as she watched the forced incest on the screen. She felt jealous that her mother got to enjoy the older experienced touch. She let her mind wander to imaginations of her in Louis’s place. This was Juleka’s brother, and she had heard her mothers playing at night, she wondered if Luka could do the same if not more?

“Enjoying the show?” Rose asked as she entered the room. Kit put her legs down and adjusted her clothes. 

“They look like they are having fun,” Kit replied calmly, her voice feigning disinterest. Rose nodded as she took the spare unoccupied seat. They watched the camera together, the silence between them filled only by the soft moans and commands of the boys on the screen. 

“If you do your chores, I may let you play with Luka tonight.” Rose finally commented before standing up and leaving the room. Kit watched her mother walk out before returning her eyes to the screen. She needed to get to work if she wanted to make her fantasy become reality. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Luka leaned away from Louis’s adam apple, panting as the palm of his hand rested along his sons stomach, just above the dip of his hips. He refused to look down, to see what he could feel. Instead, he looked up, Louis’s eyes half closed, lidded with lust as his lips parted slightly opened. His legs were spread wide and inviting. 

Louis was a reflection of him as a child, he cupped the side of his face and kissed the bottom of Louis lips, sucking in the tender flesh. The sound of his moans got him harder. 

“Lay down,” Luka whispered, his tongue tracing down his son’s jawline before dipping down the side of his neck and over his shoulder, before tasting one of the erect nipples. 

“I’ll show you how it’s done,” Luka said cupping his son between the legs...


	8. Rose of thorns

Rose smiled as she watched father teach son. Watched him teach the younger all he knew. Such simple easy, basic sex. That would change soon. 

“I did my chores,” Kit announced as she walked into the study. Rose turned to her daughter and smiled, pushing her chair back and pointing to the screen. 

“Which one? Experience, or newbie?” Her mother asked. Kit smiled wider, her eyes focused on the older male as he slowly pumped his cock in and out of his own son. 

“The older one first,” Kit whispered. She was still focused on Luka, the way he moved, careful yet calculative. Like a snake. A viper.

She stood up and pulled at her shirt. Smirking, she blew a kiss to her mother and walked towards the room that held the boys. Opening the door, she enjoyed the way Louis curled into his father, searching for protection. 

“Morning boys, who wants to play in my bed?” Kit asked, walking forward to run her fingers through Luka’s hair. It was long and held back in a low ponytail. Louis was still cowering under his father, head buried against one of his fathers strong muscled arms. Kit walked forward, lowering herself between the two men. 

Luka pressed himself against his son, causing his cock to move deeper into him and Louis groaned. Kit giggled as she reached out to ruffle the younger's hair. 

“Why not let daddy show just how hard he can be?” Kit said as she locked eyes with the elder male. Luka frowned as he felt her fingers on her face. She still held his hair tightly in her other hand. 

“Just me?” Luka asked, his voice low as he reached forward to cup his son's face protectively. Kit kissed his cheek, her tongue flicked against his cheek bone. 

“Just you,” Kit whispered softly into his ear. He kissed Louis on the tip of the nose before slowly pulling out. Louis laid prone, legs spread beneath his father. Kit eyed the boy and smiled. 

“Come watch, you will be doing the same later.” She ordered, pulling Luka by his hair, leading him like a dog to the other room. Louis followed, his eyes brimming with tears. 

“ _ Pathetic, even the girl didn’t want you.”  _ Carmen hissed into his ear. They entered a room upstairs, Louis watched his father crawl beside the bed and wait. Kit stood beside him, her smirk beautiful despite the fear it gave the two men. 

“Come undress me for your father,” Kit ordered, making Louis hesitate before hearing his father yelp as Kit yanked his hair. 

Louis hurried to obey, doing as Kit instructed before stepping away once she was naked.

“Louis, go grab that box.” Kit ordered, watching the boy rush to obey as she pushed Luka into the bed. She forced him to lay down, spreading his legs and pumping his cock. Louis returned and placed the box beside the bed. He was pale, clearly he saw and knew what was inside. 

“You will tease and suck your fathers balls, don’t stop until he cums.” She ordered, her words a hiss. Both Louis and Luka looked at her as she held a metal needle like pole in her hand. 

He didn’t have time to protest as Kit forced his head between his fathers legs. He felt fear...

Louis was focused on his job, he felt his fathers fingers comb through his hair in an attempt at comfort. He didn’t understand at first, not until he felt the rough entrance in his ass, screaming and crying around the ball in his mouth. He focused on his fathers fingers as he was raped by one of the women holding them captive. Focused on his fathers comfort and scent as it filled his nose. 

~~~~~~~

Luka kept his eyes on Louis’s head, watching the pain on his face as the girl raped him. Luka petted him, tried to ignore how she pumped his cock to full attention. He knew what was coming, it wasn’t the first time. 

She began enlarging the slit of his cock, gently pushing the metal rod into him. The further and deeper down it went, the harder he got. 

It was cold to his warm cock, the thick muscle twitching as she moved the rod up and down.

She was jerking him off, her hand coated with his precum as she slowly masturbated him. Suddenly, she reached over and grabbed a small bullet vibrator. 

She continued jerking him off as she pressed the vibrator to the metal rod. Luka jerked as a low moan escaped him.

She kept pushing and pulling until all Luka could do was moan. The metal rod, the vibrator, the feel of his son sucking his balls, it was too much. 

His cock was larger than ever, veins standing out as his cock glistened with his precum. His balls were a pinkish color, he wouldn’t last much longer. He had to warn his son. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead he couldn’t stop moaning, his hips rising and thrusting forward as his fingers became fist in his son's hair, forcing him closer between his fathers legs. 

It happened before he could think, his cum shooting up and covering his thighs, stomach, and the top of Louis’s head. 

Everything paused, as Luka stared up at the ceiling. He felt his cum, felt his son stiffen below him. 

“And I haven’t even started the fun part yet.” Kit mused, pulling the metal rod out fully and laughing as Luka came harshly again. 


	9. A bed of kittens

Marinette felt her heart hammer in her chest as she sat beside Adrien. The hospital room was packed and humming with conversation she refused to participate in. This was her final consultant before she would begin her cancer treatment. Stage Three and teetering on the final stage. 

Adrien reached over and took her hand in his. He refused to leave her alone. They had received a note from Luka explaining that Louis was with him. They were both relieved and frightened. Marinette heard her name called. Slowly the two made their way to the back. The nurse placed them in a white room, four walls that made them feel trapped. 

“Luka will keep Louis safe, I can focus on you and Emma.” Adrien whispered, trying to distract both himself and Marinette. She wasn’t listening though, her eyes frantically searching around the room. Where on the cameras, would she know a nurse from her past? Her mind was everywhere, and she hated it. Her thoughts soaring, mixing the past with the present, and the doctor had warned it would only get worse. 

“Are you hungry, thirsty?” Adrien continued. He hated silence, but she couldn’t speak right now. He rubbed her hand with the pad of his thumb. He was just speaking, rambling as she tried to calm and focus her thoughts. When the door did open again, both jumped in fear.

“Apologies, so, I was looking over the files, and I and my colleagues have decided on the perfect medication treatment for you.” the doctor smiled as he took a seat on the spinning stool. He handed some papers to Marinette who handed them to Adrien. 

“You start the radiation treatment next week, and I’ve put in a new prescription for your medication. It will be stronger, but when you start radiation, hallucinations will become worse.” the doctor warned. Adrien looked between the papers and his wife, worry etched in his face. Marinette tapped her foot against the steel beam at her feet. Her thoughts were running faster, she itched her wrists, the desire to cut returning strongly. Adrien must have understood, he reached over, taking her hand in his own. 

“I’ll make sure she takes her meds and gets to her appointments,” it was all he could do. He couldn’t do anything else for his family. Marinette looked up at him, she felt calm with him nearby. The doctor smiled as he filled out a few more papers, before going over a few more things. 

All in all, it took another hour until they were outside the hospital. Just standing there with no idea what to do next. Emma was at school, she wouldn’t be around them for the next few hours. 

“I’m going to die,” Marinette whispered, her words spoken as if just figuring out her end game. The finality of her words, making Adrien swallow and look over confused. 

“You won’t die,” Adrien whispered back, equally scared that if he spoke any louder, their small little world would shatter like the life around them. They walked together to the car, silence surrounding them as she thumbed her new medication papers. She sat down and frowned at the words blurred on the white pages. She was glad Adrien didn’t ask about it, she wasn’t ready to talk. 

She refused to look behind her, refused to admit to seeing the backseat taken up by the ghost of her past. By the two men who took away her firsts. Kind and timid. They had been the nicer of her many owners. 

She hated the hallucinations, the medication that was supposed to work was not. Her eyes found the papers again, a stronger dose. Would it work? What if it didn’t. Adrien didn’t know about the details of the hallucination. 

“Hungry?” His voice made her jump even though it was soft and quiet. She opened her mouth to speak, found she couldn’t, and closed it again. Instead, she nodded her head. Adrien understood her, she was grateful he pulled into a drive thru. She couldn’t handle people, but niether could he. 

They got their food and ate in silence. Parked in a spot away from everyone. Their minds were focused on different things. One was of the past, one of the future. 

  
“We have to get Emma soon,” she missed Louis, and Luka. She was scared, she wanted her family, her  _ whole  _ family. 


	10. Daddy’s girl

Emma Agreste was the youngest of the children. She was the biological daughter of Adrien and Marinette, and the spitting image of her father, which meant she was the spitting image of her grandmother. Marinette loved her daughter, loved making clothes for her and dressing her up. It was Adrien though, who was the greatest with her. In his eyes, Emma could do no wrong. He played dress up with her, he read to her. He took the blame for her. 

She was a daddy’s girl. 

It was how she found herself now at her daddy’s feet, clinging to his leg as he cleaned the living room. Her mother was sick again, her brother and father still gone. She felt alone, and she couldn’t let him leave. She refused to let go of her daddy. 

“Emma, I have to clean baby girl,” Adrien smiled as he petted her hair back. Emma pouted as she looked up at her daddy. Her eyes told him everything she was thinking. Everything she was scared of. He put aside his supplies before kneeling down before her. 

“Okay, what’s on my kitten's mind?” Adrien asked with a soft smile. Emma wrapped her arms around her daddy’s neck as she nuzzled the side of his neck. 

“Mommy is sick, Louis and dad are gone. I’m scared.” She whispered. Adrien held her, kissing the side of her cheek. “Don’t leave me daddy,” 

He felt her tiny nails digging into his skin as he rocked them back and forth. He felt her shiver in fear, his instinct of protecting her taking over. He curled around her, purring as he shielded her from the world. 

He waited for her body to slump against his body before uncurling and lifting her in his arms. He carried her sleeping form from the living room to the bedroom where Marinette slept. Both his girls laid in the bed, the big bed a beacon in the dark room. Here in these four walls they were safe, he could protect them. 

He tried to return to clean, to leave the dark bedroom where his princess and queen slept soundly. Trusting him to keep them safe. 

His feet carried him to the bed, he climbed behind his wife, his arm arching to cover them both as he closed his eyes. Just a few moments, just a little bit of time to relax. Just this moment before the world shattered again. 

~~~~~

Marinette grew up fighting for her life. Stealing and being passed from man to man. 

“ _ You are still beautiful,”  _ Nathaniel’s voice cooed in her ear. Marc was beside him, naked and touching himself. She couldn’t take her eyes off the hallucinations. 

“ _ You know we will always be here for you. _ ” Marc said. 

“ _ Just like we are here for you now.”  _ Nathaniel added. Marinette sighed, closing her eyes. The problem with that, was that when she closed her eyes, the hallucinations didn’t disappear and her bedroom reappeared around her. She felt Adrien behind her, Emma in her arms. 

Adrien was running his fingers through her hair, humming notes to a piano piece he was learning. It was dark, and he hadn’t noticed she was awake yet. She focused instead on Emma. 

She was jealous of her own daughter, envious of how loved she was, how protected she was. Marinette had never been a daddy's girl. 

Instead, she had been on her knees for other people’s daddy’s. Emma would never know the fear of the unknown. Her father’s protected her, they kept her safe from all that sin. Emma had what Marinette would never have. Emma had a family. 

“You okay?” Adrien asked, his voice a whisper at her ear. Marinette shook her head, she didn’t trust her voice. Adrien kissed her cheek, moving away from her and the bed. Marinette looked behind her, fear in her eyes. 

In her eyes, he was retreating. He was leaving her. She reached out for him, scared to be alone. In her mind, she was alone. 

“Come with me,” he whispered, looking over to Emma with mild worry. “We shouldn’t wake her.” 

He led his wife out of the room and towards the spare room Adrien and Luka played in. She heard him close the door, turning to pin her against the wall. 

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered against her jawline. Marinette looked to the side. “I saw the way you’ve been eyeing Emma. You are jealous,” he told her, his fingertips trailing lightly down her arms. Marinette looked down, shivering under his touch. 

“Now, tell me what you are jealous of,” Adrien smiled, his lips grazing across her skin earning a low moan. The hallucinations fuzzed and blurred under his touch and words. The word escaped her lips in a whisper. 

“Daddy,” she whispered as she spread her legs. Moaning as Adrien palmed her mound. She was getting wet and sensitive already. 

“Daddy? Are you jealous that Emma has a daddy?” He smiled, “ _ princess,” _

Marinette blushed as she looked to the side, avoiding his stare. Adrien backed away, loving the sound of her needy whine. 

“Strip, from now on, all you will reply is ‘yes daddy,’” Adrien instructed, sitting on the bed, legs spread. Marinette was slow, her hands shaking as she slowly removed her shirt, the air cool to the bare skin. She didn’t wear a bra, her round breasts perked as her nipples stood proud against the cold. 

Adrien smiled as he indicated she moved down to her pants. He watched her slowly push down her sweatpants, exposing the off white color of her panties. 

“Good girl,” he praised, his voice soft and sweet as if he were talking to a child. Marinette smiled as she removed her underwear. As she stood naked before her husband, she blinked. 

“I figured we would have fun before you got too sick.” He whispered, moving from the bed to stand behind his beautiful vixen. She arched into his touch, her eyes closing as his hands cupped over her boobs, the pad of his thumbs flicking over her nipples. 

Her moan echoed off the walls as he kissed and sucked at her throat. 

“A-Adrien,” she panted out, curling her toes as his other hand teased her pussy. 

“Call me daddy, remember.” He told her. Marinette nodded, swallowing as she tried to regain her focus. 

“D-daddy, please, fuck me.” Marinette begged, rubbing herself against her husband’s fingers. 

“That’s daddy’s girl,” he smiled.


	11. Home

Marinette felt her body arch as Adrien’s tongue lashed and curled as it toyed with her clit. Batting at it like a cat with its toy. Her moans were the only sound she could make as the ball gag around her mouth allowed drool to trickle down her chin. 

He didn’t let up, grabbing her thighs and holding her legs further apart as more of her pussy was offered for him. His tongue lapped at every exposed inch of skin. He was enjoying the sounds his wife was making. How she arched and twisted as he tasted her. He felt her tighten around his fingers as they thrusted in and out of her, stroking and teasing her inner walls in time with his tongue lashings. 

She was at his mercy, her fingernails dragging against the sheets as she orgasmed against his lips. He tasted her, she was so sweet. His fingers stroked her, she was sensitive, she was ready to orgasm again. Riding her high, the one he had given her. 

He sat back, watching her with a coy smile. She was breathing heavily, her chest raising and lowering fast as she watched him. She couldn’t speak, but she rolled onto her stomach and offered her ass, shaking it for her lover. 

Adrien reached forward and removed the gag, loving how she released a shaky breath. 

“Daddy,” she whispered, begging with her body. Adrien lowered his head, kissing along her lower spine. 

“What is it baby girl,” he asked her, slapping her ass lightly. Marinette whimpered, gathering her words. He took a moment, to allow her to gather her thoughts. 

“Fuck me daddy,” she begged, her cheek resting on the pillow. Adrien chuckled, the sound low and sexy. She moaned, her ass going higher as she waited for him to act. If she looked just over his shoulder, she would see Marc and Nathaniel. 

They were enjoying themselves as they watched her and Adrien together. Their eyes on her only made her wetter, enjoying the strangers eyes as she enjoyed sex with her husband. 

She felt the head of his cock rub against her slit, the soft folds parting to allow him entrance. She moaned again, smiling widely as she felt him thrust inside of her, filling her. 

Her body rocked back and forth, enjoying Adrien holding her hips as he roughly pounded into her, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled their ears. It, mixed with the hallucinations, had her building on the next set of orgasms. She tightened around his cock, hearing him gasp as his seed filled her stomach, his fingers played with her clit. She screamed his name, her body jerking as she rode another wave of pleasure, Adrien licking her back, playing with her clit and boobs. 

As they laid on the bed, Marinette petted Adrien’s hair, his gentle breath brushing against her naked skin. 

She had cancer, she had the signs. She held her husband tighter. She didn’t want to die alone. 

“Bring them home kitty,” she whispered softly in her lover’s ear. 

~~~~~~

Luka couldn’t sleep, he held Louis against his chest, skin against skin. He had spent his day with Rose, taking over the job of his late sister as his son was forced to play with Rose’s daughter. 

He wanted to go home, to take Louis and know they were safe inside their home. Not choosing to stay up and make sure they stayed safe. It was like returning to the time when it was just him and Marinette. Inside that prison where she could be taken at any time. 

His eyes drifted closed before he jerked awake at the sound of the door opening. Rose smiled at him, a possessive look that had him holding his son tighter. 

“Dreaming of me?” She asked, stalking forward. No, he was dreaming of home. She chose to take his silence as a yes though. 

“You’ve been such a good boy, you and the boy.” Rose smiled, petting Luka as if he were a simple pet. He wasn’t sure what was happening, he stayed alert though. He had made a promise he refused to break. 

Rose ran a hand through her hair before she stepped closer, her nails tangling behind his head so she could force him closer. He understood the silent order. She stood above him as his lips cupped around her mound, his tongue slowly taking a long stroke. She tasted fresh, she had just bathed. He closed his eyes, he wanted to go home. How long had he and Louis been trapped in this hell room? 

“As promised, one month is about to come up, you will be allowed to visit your wife and husband.” Rose said as if reading his mind. His eyes fixed on her own, looking up with mild hope. She smiled, but not the kind that brought good.

“I will keep the boy to ensure you return,” she finished, stepping away from him before leaving them in the darkness of the room once more. Luka closed his eyes. Louis would return home...


	12. Ring around

Louis kept his eyes on Carmen’s ghost. Yes his cousin was still alive, but it was better for him to believe he was a ghost. 

“Still lost in thought?” Kit asked as she approached him. He wanted his father, wanted to feel safe again. Kit sat beside him, her hands on his body making him suppress a shudder. Her lips were against his skin, gently guiding him to lay down on the bed. He wanted to run and never look back, to escape this hell. It was foolish to think he had left a worse fate behind. He missed his messed up family. 

She climbed on top of him, her tongue gliding up the center of his chest.his legs spread as she cupped between his legs. His eyes looked without seeing, Carmen smiling and laughing. 

‘ _ You deserve this _ ,” echoing in his head as Carmen disappeared.  _ Alone _ , he was now completely alone with her. He tried to ignore everything that was happening, choosing to find something to focus on that wasn’t her or this room. It wasn’t the satin sheets, or the soft mattress bed.

Hot tears fell down his cheeks, there was no escape, he finally understood what his parents had been hiding. This was their childhood, this hell had been their life.

She was whispering in his ear, empty promises that would never be kept. He wished he had asked his parents more about their past, to be better prepared for this. Who thought he would have to go through this though? He shivered as her mouth engulfed his growing arousal. 

He was ashamed of himself, at his body. How it was reacting to this rape. No wonder his family was so messed up. This was messed up. Where was his father?

~~~~~~~~``

Luka made sure Rose was satisfied. If she were happy, then she would be in a good mood. He had to make sure she stayed in a good mood, he had to free Louis. 

“My pet is being too good, what is it?” Rose asked, Luka swore she could read minds. He did everything she asked, made sure he covered everything he was taught. 

“Let Louis go, he was never in the deal to begin with.” Luka whispered, his fingertips lightly grazing up her sides. Rose eyed him, forcing the leash of his collar down making him fall over her breasts. 

“And why should I get rid of a toy that so willingly fell into my garden?” she asked. Luka kept his head still, cushioned between her breast as he waited for her to add more. When she didn’t, he finally raised his head.

“Because he is just a child, Are you really going to put him in the same hell we were raised in?” Luka asked, “he is Juleka’s nephew,  _ your  _ nephew.” 

He was hoping that by using that title, she would actually listen. Rose had shown some heart before, that was how he got here, but had that passed? Rose sighed, spreading her legs and tugging the leash to make him fuck her. Luka obeyed, that was all he could do, Louis was on the line, and he would do anything for his son. His precious crescendo. 

~~~~~~~~~

Louis crept from the bed, Kit sound asleep tangled in the blankets. Any move he made would have to be in silence. He had to find an escape, he couldn’t stay here. He prayed his father understood. The window was close to the ground, if he aimed right, nothing would be broken. Carefully, he lifted the glass and inhaled. The night’s scent filled his nose as a half moon watched from above. 

He closed his eyes before falling out of the second story window. He prepared for an impact, for pain, it didn’t come. 

“Well, I didn’t expect an angel to fall tonight,” the whispered words in his ear made him open his eyes to see bright blue eyes looking down at him. 

“Phillip Le Chen at your service,” he smiled before Louis passed out in his arms...


	13. Two Princes

Louis woke on a soft bed. The room was dark and warm, the air smelled fresh and comforting. He shifted carefully, afraid of what he would find. Had he escaped, or was this just another cruel joke?

He was alone.

Timidly, he called for his father, anybody. Would Kit or Rose come? He remembered the blur of moments before jumping out the window. Had he died, was this death? Was that strange blue eyed guy death? He had to be, he wasn’t that lucky to live.

He heard the door open, fear gripping him as he forced himself to pretend to sleep. Soft footsteps came closer as the smell of soup filled the room. He heard the soft thud on the table beside the bed before a cool hand lightly touched his forehead. 

He stayed still as the stranger moved about, adjusting things and shifting stuff before trying to wake Louis. 

“I know you are awake,” he said, turning on a desk light on the far desk beside the window. Louis opened his eyes, slowly sitting up as he placed his hands in his lap. 

“You dressed me?” Louis asked, his voice dry as Phillip offered him a glass of water. 

“I did, you looked cold.” He replied, his voice soft despite his build. He was muscular, athletic. 

“What were you doing outside that house?” Louis asked quietly. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he didn't really expect safety. The boy smiled as he pushed the soup closer. 

“Usually that house is empty. When I came back from classes to find the lights on, I went to investigate.” He explained. Louis looked off to the side, ashamed of what his past month had been. There was a long silence, a cold metal spoon brushed against his lips as his mouth opened automatically. 

“You were there against your will, right?” He asked quietly. Louis nodded, unable to speak again. Phillip brought another spoonful to his lips. Carmen was gone, his hallucination disappeared. He missed it. 

“Do you want a bath or anything?” Phillip asked. He looked past the blond and towards two doors. He knew the light under one door led to a hallway, did the dark door lead to the bathroom. 

“Where am I?” Louis asked, his voice still weak. Phillip put away the food and sighed.

“My room, I’ve been sleeping on the couch.” He mused. Louis blushed, he had unknowingly made a stranger sleep on his own couch.

“Sorry,” Louis whispered as he looked down and fiddled with the material of the blanket he was under. There was silence again. Slowly, he tried to stand, his legs shaking as he placed his feet on the floor. 

“Do you need help?” Phillip asked quietly. Louis shook his head as he stood up, his hand jolted out as his legs gave out. Phillip moved to grab him around the shoulders, Louis shivered as he took in the new position. Phillip was above him, he was between his legs. 

“Please,” Louis whispered, begging and whimpering the images away. Phillip remained still, watching and waiting for Louis to come back from his episode. Louis felt the tears fall, shame returning as he placed his forehead against the other boy's thigh. He expected to be hit, for something to happen, when nothing did, he dared to look back up. 

Phillip was smiling at him, watching him carefully. Louis looked away, once again trying to stand and go to the bathroom. He didn’t like being charity, he liked being in control. He struggled further, only making a few steps before Phillip had to catch him again. 

“Let me help you my prince, your knight did save you from an evil witch.” Phillip smiled, flashing a bright white grin. Louis hated how his face heated up as Phillip carried him into the bathroom. 


	14. Jagged Edges

They were furious, screaming at each other and searching for the missing boy. He was smiling, he was happy that his son was gone. He prayed he was safe, but knowing he was away from Kit and Rose made Luka smile. 

“He has to be injured. You gave him the drug right?” Rose asked her daughter. 

“Of course, just like you give him.” Kit replied, jabbing a hand towards Luka. She was aggravated and annoyed, a combo that sent shivers through Luka. Rose rubbed between her eyes as she paced the floor. Luka stayed silent as he looked down at the floor. He had seen a strange boy on the grounds a few times this past week. Had he found his son?

“Search the grounds, find the little brat.” Rose ordered, dismissing her daughter before pulling the leash around Luka’s neck and walking back to her room. 

“We will find him, and when we do, he will be punished.” Rose said, tugging the leash harsher and causing Luka to fall forward. His face was buried in the carpet, his ass up in the air as Rose circled him like prey. 

“First, he will be overstimulated, brought to the edge of ecstasy before being pulled away and beaten like the dog he is.” Rose told him. Luka was wisely silent, Wayhem was like this, demanding, controlling.

“He is safe,” Luka finally whispered, if he was lucky, Louis would find his way back home. There was a sharp tug making Luka gag as he jerked his head upward. His eyes met hers, and he saw a glimpse of the pixie demon his sister loved. 

“Get on the bed, and beg me to fuck you like a good little slut.” Rose instructed. Luka hesitated before obeying, crawling onto the bed and pressing his cheek to the pillow. His ass was pushed into the air, his hands fisted together at his lower back as he spread his legs. 

“Please, fuck me mistress,” Luka begged. Hoping she would focus on him and forget about Louis...

~~~~~~~

He didn’t know his name. Here he was standing on the other side of a bathroom door for a complete stranger. The calendar downstairs marked one month before his parents returned from training. His school swim team had won, he was sure his parents would be eager to see him. 

He listened for any noise, frowning when he didn’t hear anything. Pressing his ear to the door, he knocked. 

“You okay in there your highness?” He asked. No sound, no noise. He jiggled the handle before frowning. Locked, he hadn’t left it locked. 

“Kid, hey, talk to me!” Panic filled him. A complete stranger who went through god knew what, and he may have drowned just on the other side of his bathroom door. He prepared to charge, to kick in the door. His body poised at the ready, before a very small voice, timid and full of tears called for help. 

His body acted before the word could be finished, the door shattering into splinters as his body hit the sink. His eyes went to the tub, the stranger was sitting in a fetal position, head resting on his knees as he shook. Phillip could see the tears, hear him crying. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t, I can’t,” he whimpered, the sound small and broken. 

“Hey, tell me what’s wrong,” Phillip asked as he kneeled by the bathtub. Strangers, they were complete strangers. 

“Do you need help?” Phillip asked. The stranger nodded, slow and careful. Phillip grabbed a rag and hesitated. He didn’t know details, he didn’t know what happened or any truths. 

“Can I touch you?” He asked quietly, waiting for an answer. The stranger shivered before nodding his head. Slowly, Phillip began washing the stranger, singing softly a lullaby his mother Odine had sung him when he was little. 


	15. Mother Mari

She spent most of her time throwing up or in the hospital. Her body had grown frail and weak. Adrien spent most of his time taking care of her and searching for their missing husband and child. She felt guilty, upset that she put all this stress on him. Adrien was still a boy, still holding that timid spot about relationships. 

He was close to Marinette, close to Luka, and now, she was going to leave him. She was to leave this family of hers and she hated it. Her hand rested against her stomach, remembering both her children’s birth. How happy both her boys had been. 

“Hey, I put Emma to bed.” Adrien said as he entered the bedroom. Marinette nodded as he walked over to sit beside her on the bed. His lips brushed against her bare head before he pulled her against his side. Marinette closed her eyes, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. 

“I want to see them before I die,” Marinette whispered. Adrien held back his tears, Marinette knew he was trying to be strong. 

“I put out a bulletin for him, for both of them.” Adrien said softly. Marinette hummed before closing her eyes. She was tired, and she was hurting. 

Death was not painless...

~~~~~

Adrien Agreste was never one to get close to people, not after his mother and Nathalie. But when he saw Marinette and Luka, he felt safe, loved. 

He was losing that now. He was watching the woman he loved die alone because Luka had left and Louis had runaway. He didn’t know if they would see their wife, their mother, before it all ended. He was scared Emma would be upset. Could he be there for his daughter? Could he do this alone if he had to?

There are seven stages to grief, and so far, he had cycled through the stages on repeat for months. 

Anger was his current stage. One he visited the most. He was angry at everyone and things, sometimes without reason. And, his anger scared him. 

Horrible tantrums and feelings welled up inside him, anger he recognized from his own father. He didn’t like that. If his fathers anger was inside him, what other habits of his father did he share?

Without Marinette to guide him, or Luka to tame him, what would that anger make him do?

He refused to let Emma be near that. He wanted nothing to do with the late Gabriel Agreste. 

“You’re thinking too hard,” Marinette whispered, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“I have a lot to think about,” he admitted, his fingers drumming against her waist. He felt her body tense, waited a moment before she relaxed. Pain, the medication failing. He was watching death in slow motion. 

He held her tighter, in the darkness of their room, his felt his world shattering to pieces. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Luka was between Rose and her daughter, the chain around his ankle and neck reminding him of the prisoner he was. 

He could escape, he could kill them. It would solve their problem. 

_ No.  _

Death just caused more problems, he had learned that, it was what got him in this mess. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on his memory of Marinette and Adrien. He wanted to be between them right now. 

His eyes opened again as he looked towards the window. Freedom. It was a clear night, a beautiful night. Could his family see it? 

Light like a flame, shimmered just under the window sill. He was curious, but curiosity didn’t unlock shackles. He was stuck and if it was flames from the house, he was dead. 

He closed his eyes, accepting fate as he waited. It was like a ghost, no footsteps were heard, but a cool touch was felt. 

A cold grip of death. 

He took a sharp inhale as his chains were yanked and his mind went blank...

His eyes shot open to Rose dragging him to a new door. A cellar door. 

“Your new home mutt,” she hissed, tossing him inside the dark room before shutting the door. Luka lowered his head. His world was nothing but darkness now.


	16. Monsters

Darkness is where the monsters live. The shadows are where they play. When we are kids, our parents search under the bed and in the closet for those monsters. No one ever tells you the monsters are really you. 

Life creates monsters, age determines what the monster is. Kids believe the monsters under the bed, teenagers believe the monsters are themselves, while adults see the true monsters in other people. 

“Louis?” Phillip asked entering the bedroom. He wasn’t a stranger, not after the bath that first time. Louis was by the window, looking over at the woods where his father was being kept. 

“Louis, come eat,” he whispered, placing a hand on the smaller males shoulder. Louis shook his head, he wasn’t hungry, he felt nothing. 

“I saw your father, I see him every night. I go back and make sure he is still alive because I  _ know  _ that the moment he isn’t ok,  _ you  _ won’t be ok.” Phillip said, his fear evident in his own voice. Louis was no stranger. Louis clenched his fist, his eyes flashing with unspoken anger. 

“They are keeping him in the basement,” Phillip continued, knowing the younger didn’t want to beat around the bush. Louis stood up, his legs still weak making Phillip frown. 

“You should go to the hospital, or the cops.” He suggested. Louis shook his head, he refused to leave the bedroom. Refused to think about what had happened to him. He heard Phillip take a seat beside him, they sat in silence. Cops would investigate. Cops would take away his dad and father. A hospital would ask questions, there would be cops. 

“What are you protecting?” Phillip finally asked. Louis looked down at his hands. They sat curled into fists on his lap, his parents stories ran on repeat in his head. All their actions, all his father and dads stories, it made sense now. Everything they did. He stood up, gripping the window sill. He felt Phillip’s eyes on him, watching him. 

“Louis,” Phillip called out, his hand reaching out. Louis paused as he looked over to the man who brought him home. The call of his name, twisted on his lips. 

“I fell in love with my cousin, treated him like he was my pet. I ran away from home and became a pet to an aunt I didn’t know I had.” Louis whispered, anger boiling inside of his chest. “And you ask who I’m protecting, I’m protecting my family.” He snapped, finally glaring at his fellow teen. Phillip stood up as well, walking closer to Louis until he was face to face. Reaching out, he cupped the younger’s cheek. 

“Then let me protect you,” Phillip whispered, leaning down to kiss the corner of Louis' lips...

  
  


Monsters come in different forms. Some are obvious looking, and others hide it well. Other monsters look like normal people. It was those monsters who you had to watch out for. 

Marinette was getting worse. He was holding a puke bowl under her chin, waiting. 

“I won’t make it,” Marinette said, her voice broken and frightened. Adrien rubbed her back before kissing the top of her head. He had a plan, he was ready to get the boys back, he had a person. 

“You will,” he whispered as his wife once more vomited into the bowl. When the nurses came, he smiled at his wife before leaving the room. He needed to make a call. 

Making sure no one could hear him, he found the number and put the phone to his ear. 

“Are you sure about this?” Adrien asked. A long pause, and he smiled as he ended the call. 

Monsters hid under the bed, filling people’s closets. They come in different shapes and sizes. But the skilled ones didn’t hide, the skilled ones hunted the worst of the monsters. 

Adrien Agreste had his target...


	17. Skeletons in the closet

Luka had to blink several times to adjust to the bright light. Such a deep contrast from the darkness of the basement. His chains were still there, still tight and reminding him of the place he was at. A pet, a slave. He had never been free. Sold into this life when he was young, a slave to his Ladybug, to Marinette, a slave to his family. Had he ever been free? 

Forced between Rose and Kit, his sister in law and niece. Family. He was a slave to it and hated it. His thoughts were blank, his life was blank. Everything was blurred now, things had gotten blurred since he was placed in that basement alone with his thoughts. 

Depression was a dark and horrible thing. One moment you could be so happy, the next, you realize it was only a shadow of an emotion. Depression is a joke. You are never really happy. 

His body was no longer his own, used and tossed around. Had his body ever been his own? He felt manicured nails against his shoulder blades. A tongue licking along his inner leg. He tried to think of something else, anything else. 

The girls were playing with him, he was just their toy. An object with no brain. A family flashed in his head, a blinding white light blinded him. Everything blinded him. 

“Relax, baby,” Rose whispered, sucking on his ear. Luka shivered, a moan escaping him as Kit’s mouth found his balls. Her tongue lapping at his soft freshly waxed skin. 

“That’s it baby,” Rose continued, her nails moving up and down his spine. He should have been repulsed, upset, but instead, he felt good. His legs spread apart. 

He couldn’t see, was he blind? Had he lost his mind? Kit was now bobbing her head on his cock, her mouth warm around him as her hand pumped his cock and the other played with his balls. 

‘ _ You really think you are going crazy? _ ’ Marinette was before him, it was just him and her. He still was feeling pleasure from the females, but Marinette, his Ladybug was before him. 

‘ _ Do you really want to continue being a slave to this _ ?’ she asked, stepping closer and sitting beside him. He smiled, kissing his lips. It felt so real. It felt like her lips. 

‘ _ You protect our family, just like you have always done _ .’ Marinette told him, holding him. Luka looked over at his wife, suddenly very confused. She wasn’t here, she couldn’t be here. Rose had told him she had cancer, that she was bad off. This vision of beauty, she had hair, she was younger, she was his lady, the woman he fell for in prison all those years ago. 

“Mari?” Luka whispered, reaching for his wife. “You can’t be here,” his hand went through her, he watched in horror as she disappeared like a cloud of smoke, only to reappear with a sad smile. 

‘ _ Apparently I can’t be in alot of places _ .’ she replied with a shrug. He said nothing, moaning as he felt a slight pain in his ass. 

‘ _ Go home, Adrien needs you, _ ’ Marinette ordered. Luka blinked as he began to shake.

‘ _ Go home _ ,’ she repeated with her same sweet smile. “ _ I love you, _ ” she whispered, disappearing before he could say his reply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis blinked as he looked at the door. Phillip stood off to the side, blocked by the tall form of his dad. Adrien Agreste was pale, his hair and eyes dull. Truthfully, he looked horrid. 

“I’ve missed you Louis,” his dad smiled, walking forward. In the light, Louis could see the dark circles under the man’s eyes. Adrien sat beside his son, the awkward tension was strong as the door closed and Phillip left them alone. Adrien reached out to stroke his son’s hair, the black hair was long now, falling just below his shoulders. 

“Louis, your mother is sick,” Adrien whispered, trying to begin the news. Louis knew the dance. His dad had never been good with breaking bad news. It was always his father who broke the news. His father wasn’t available though. 

“How did you find me?” Louis asked, his confusion showing on his face. 

“Phillip called me,” Adrien said, watching his son carefully. “I also know where Luka is.” he smiled, waiting for Louis’s face to brighten at the news. When it didn’t, Adrien frowned.

“It’s been months, we were alone for months.” Louis whispered, his anger was building as he stood up and began to pace the floor. 

“Where were you when they were raping father and me? I lunged out a window, I fell onto Phillip,  _ he  _ saved me!” Louis snapped. Rarely did he ever yell at his parents, but this was a very strange time for him.

“Why didn’t you come?” Louis asked, falling to his knees as tears covered his cheeks. Adrien walked forward, kneeling beside his son and holding him to his chest.

“Your mother is dying Louis, she’s in the hospital. I told her I would bring you and your father home,” Adrien whispered. 

“How?” Louis asked. Adrien pulled away before nodding towards the door. “Let him take you to your mother, I need to get your father.”

Louis looked up at his dad, was he being saved, was he finally allowed to go home? 

“I love you Louis,” Adrien said as he petted back his son's hair. Louis wasn’t a kid anymore, he could read the signs, he understood what his parents tried to hide. Phillip wasn’t taking him to see his mother alive...

Monsters mostly hid under the bed, they hid in the closets. They were the bad guys, the humans that were not human. No one told the stories of the monsters that hid in your body, no one told you about the horrors that brought with them death...


	18. Shadow Dancing

Just grab him and run, that was the plan. Rose wouldn’t come after them. She wouldn’t want to be caught. Adrien used the darkness to his advantage, he had promised Marinette he would bring them home before she died. Emma was with her, she would stay for Emma. 

He pressed himself against the side of the house, just beside a window. He risked peering inside, choking back a hiss as he saw Luka on the floor spread out as Rose and another girl ate off him like a human dinner plate. Anger surged as he slid towards the front of the house. Luka wasn’t fighting back, his eyes clouded and empty. 

This wasn’t the man he had fallen in love with. The man who was so strong and protective. He needed that man, the family needed him. 

The door was unlocked. He slid in, glad he wore all black. Louis was halfway to the hospital, Phillip would help him, his job was saving Luka. 

“Such a good boy,” Rose was whispering to him. The way she touched him, the possessiveness, it made Adrien sick. He closed the door, hoping the soft click would be masked by the other girl's moans as she rode Luka’s cock. Adrien found a nice spot in the shadows to hide, waiting for the best time to rescue his lover. 

He forced himself to watch and remain still as his husband was taken advantage of. He didn’t fight back. He was lifeless. He was unrecognisable. The Luka he knew would never succumb to this. Just what had these monsters done to him? 

Louis was hesitant as well. What had they been though to change so much? Rose stood and walked away, it was just Luka and the girl. This was his moment. He took his chance and raced forward. He was acting on instinct. The girl didn’t know what hit her as she fell over unconscious. Luka was thin. He weighed nothing, curled in his arms as he escaped the house. He expected spells and curses to fly after them, traps to spring at them. He didn’t expect the woman herself to be waiting for them. 

“Are you stealing my toys?” Rose asked with a smile. She was in their way, there was no quick escape. 

“He is mine,” Adrien snarled, holding Luka tighter in his arms. Rose raised an eyebrow as she moved forward. 

“Give me back my toy boy.” She ordered. Her hands like claws reached towards them. Adrien thought of the changes Louis and Luka went through, the horrors they must have seen. It was all this monster's fault. 

He put Luka on the ground against his leg as he glared at the woman. She had hurt his husband and child, she had broken them. 

His anger clouded his vision. All the stress built up, everything mounted. One step forward, and the crack of air froze him. A gunshot. 

Instinct made him drop and curl around Luka as he waited for pain or blood. Nothing happened though. Blinking, he looked up and searched around. 

“I’m protecting my family.” Phillip  whispered the gun smoking in his hand. “That was all Louis would say when he got in his episodes.” 

Adrien was shaking as adrenaline died out. Luka was holding onto him, and in that moment, standing before death and fear, he realized, he was in charge now. Luka couldn’t protect them anymore. 

“Where is Louis?” He asked, his voice a shaky whisper. 

“With Emma,” Phillip said, lowering the weapon. Adrien felt the shift, he had felt it before. 

“What about Marinette, what about our wife?” Adrien asked. Phillip was silent, unsure of how to answer. 

“She’s dead,” Luka said, breaking the silence. Adrien was frozen, his heart beating. 

Dead, his wife was dead. His Marinette. 

“Oh god,” he fell to the ground before puking...


	19. Ladybug

She had always been alone, using people to stay alive and get by. Survived by sleeping her way through life. Luka was the first to treat her like a human, not just a whore. 

Then she met Adrien, and he reminded her what it was like to have a first love. Something she never had before. 

The kids, her family, now cancer. Emma was asleep beside her hospital bed. She was weak. Adrien had begged her to stay, telling her he would bring back Louis and Luka. 

He wouldn’t make it. 

She took a deep breath, struggling for the air she had once taken for granted. She wanted to hold on, she wanted to see her family whole again. The family she had help build and give birth to. 

Her eyes wandered over to her daughter. Sadness, the third stage, acceptance, the final stage. They went hand in hand for her.

Her body didn’t hurt anymore, nothing did. Her breathing was getting shorter. She wasn’t Ladybug anymore. She wasn’t able to just go out and have fun. She couldn’t just play pretend. This was happening, she was dying. Her life had caught up with her. 

Her eyes closed. She was exhausted, tired. She couldn’t hold on. She couldn’t speak. Her thoughts were all apologies. 

“Marinette,” voices were submerged. She was slipping. She couldn’t feel, couldn’t see. She was suffocating, drowning with a life jacket. 

“Don’t leave,” Luka’s voice, no Louis’s? She couldn’t tell, she wanted to of course. She gasped, trying to see, trying to fight through death to get a final glimpse of the family that had appeared in her life. The one good thing she had in her broken world. Hearing began to fade, life began to fade. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_ Ladybug  _ was a skilled thief. She used her looks to get in the bed of her prey. Government officials and political figures loved her, loved her body. She was rich, she was alone, and in her mind, she was loved. Love though, comes in different forms, and love doesn’t last forever. 

Jail was dark and lonely, but jail also gave her Luka. admist the sex with guards and prisoners, Luka had treated her like a person. He had just held her, he hadn’t wanted her body, not until Wahynem had them. Luka had always protected her, treated her like a little sister. There were times when she wanted more than just the platonic sex from him, and it had all changed when Adrien came along. 

Adrien had opened up a side of Luka she had never seen. That protective dominance had been primal, almost cruel. And to see it directed at Adrien. She felt like Ladybug again, enjoying having a pet that adored her body. Loved feeling like herself again, playing family. 

She learned what it meant to actually  _ love  _ family. To have one. It was cruel to be taken from her now. It felt wrong to leave them behind when they needed her the most. 

So wrong...

The sea was getting darker, the waves stronger, dragging her underwater. She couldn’t catch her breath, huge gasps for air. Chest pains, inducing pains. She couldn’t handle this, she couldn’t wait much longer. She was fading, leaving yet again. Unlike the night before though, she knew her eyes wouldn’t open again. 

She wanted to tell them she loved them, to not leave things unsaid. They were here, they were watching her die. Watching her. She felt like  _ Ladybug _ , and the more that name came to her mind, the more she hated it. She wasn’t  _ Ladybug _ , she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Sold from her parents at birth by a hospital involved with back alley deals. A prostitute, a whore. This was the end, this was it. She was feeling the cold grasp of death, the dark blanket that would smother her until breath was impossible. 

A large gasp, the last attempt at life saving breath. Everything came back in surround sound. Emma crying, Louis cuddling her, Luka and Adrien begging Marinette to stay alive. She was a wife, a mother, and now, she was dead...


	20. Moving on

They sold the house, they moved, again. They wanted no memories of the past year. They took family therapy, stayed focused on the kids, on family. 

Marinette’s memory was still with them. Everywhere Adrien looked. Louis laughs, and Emma’s smile. 

“It hurts,” Adrien whispered as Luka rubbed his shoulders. “I miss her, Luka I miss our wife.”

Luka rested his head on Adrien's shoulder, his eyes were still vacant, and Adrien only got his old Luka back in spots. Rose had done a number on him and Louis. Phillip visited when he could, taking the kids out with him while Adrien worked from home. Luka never left the house. Trapped in his room and his mind. 

“Are you hungry?” Adrien asked, reaching up to scratch at his lover’s hair. Luka said nothing, looking away with his usual sad eyes. Adrien sighed as he helped his husband lay down. Adrien was a helper, he loved helping people. Luka needed his help. 

He slowly pulled himself from his lover's arms, sliding out of the bed and heading to the door. No one else was home. The kids were with Phillip, it was just he and Luka. 

Soft footsteps followed after him. A gentle touch as fingers grabbed at his sleeve. Luka was a small child. He was broken, Rose had shattered him. 

“So, what shall we eat today?” Adrien asked, his voice gentle as he led the way to the kitchen. Luka stayed silent, letting Adrien choose. Adrien helped Luka to a chair before rummaging about their small apartment kitchen. They were back in Paris, back to the beginning. But unlike before, their lives were broken. 

Emma was acting like everything was normal, that she wasn’t bothered. Louis only talked with Phillip, and even that was very little. 

“Pancakes?” Adrien asked as he spotted the supplies. He looked over at Luka, watching the man focus on the countertop. Adrien frowned as he put the food down and moved to sit beside his lover. He needed to understand things, he wanted to understand things. 

He reached out and held Luka’s hand. He was shaking, both of them were shaking. It was a silent conversation, one only conveyed through touch. He loved Luka, he promised to stay with Luka. 

“I love you,” Adrien said, kissing Luka’s knuckles. Luka looked over at Adrien, eyes so blue it reminded him of Marinette. They were so lost it broke his heart. 

“I’m here,” Adrien continued. “I’ll protect you this time.” He finished. Luka looked up at that, blinking as he pulled his hand away. 

“You can’t,” he whispered, his voice broken and weak. Adrien hated it. They had cut off the head of the Hydra, but several heads had returned in its place. There was silence, and Adrien didn’t know how to escape that. 

~~~~~~~

Phillip gave him space, Phillip loved his sister. Phillip killed Rose. Phillip did the one thing Louis wanted but couldn’t do. Phillip saved his family. 

“Do you want to play?” Emma asked as she walked over to her brother. Louis shook his head, he wasn’t up for doing anything. 

“Hey Emma, why not go get some icecream?” Phillip asked as he took a seat beside Louis. Emma took the offered money and ran off leaving the two boys alone. It was silence, a comfortable one, a familiar one. 

“You were a stranger, a stranger who fell on me from a window when I was searching a supposedly empty house.” Phillip said, “I brought you home, I kept you in my room. I didn’t know you, but I fell for you. A stranger.” 

Louis sighed, his hands forming fists. He remembered that, remembered him sitting in the room when Louis was in his moments. Bathing him when he couldn’t handle touching himself. 

Phillip adjusted himself and cupped Louis' face in his hands. Their eyes met, a conversation so deep words couldn’t convey. Subconsciously, they moved closer, their lips lightly brushing against each other. 

“I’ll protect you,” Phillip whispered. Louis closed his eyes, his forehead pressed against Phillip’s. 

“Protect me,” Louis whispered back, his words soft. He had been pulled from the pit of vipers, and he had no idea what lay ahead. As long as Phillip came though, Louis would try to move forward. 


End file.
